This invention relates to the formation of solid products such as coke or solid fuel logs from molten material.
Apparatus for processing particulate materials and slurries by mixing, agitating and compacting operations is well known. Generally such apparatus is unsuitable for processing materials under controlled conditions of temperature and pressure whereby desired chemical reactions as well as physical changes may occur by reason thereof. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide apparatus wherein mixing, agitating and compaction operations are performed in the presence of a controlled gaseous atmosphere under controlled pressure and temperature conditions particularly suited for the handling of an infeed in a molten state.